Automated CPR systems are designed to execute cardio pulmonary resuscitation in an automated fashion, so to give a more reliable and sustainable resuscitation compared to a manual one. An A-CPR system typically comprises a backboard and a unit having a mechanical heart-stimulator, respiratory aid and possibly electrodes for electrical resuscitation. During use, a patient is placed on the backboard, back down, and an A-CPR-unit is attached to the backboard. When doing so it is important to transfer the force provided by mechanical heart-stimulator from the A-CPR-unit to the patient's sternum in a controlled but still forceful way. The force exerted on the patient's sternum will cause the patient to be moved relative to the backboard and the A-CPR-unit. This effect is highly undesirable because of the possible injuries that can arise from this A-CPR system's force-induced movement of the patient's sternum. Such injuries could be fractures of ribs, puncturing of the liver, puncturing of the lungs and/or other force trauma related injuries. In order to prevent injuries, the rescue personnel must spend a lot of time adjusting the position of the patient on the backboard. Naturally this is undesirable, since during resuscitation, accuracy and time are crucial.
US 2004/0230140 A1 discloses one such A-CPR-unit connectable to a backboard comprising a neck support being sufficiently high so the subject's head falls back and rests on a backplate while placing the subject's mouth in a suitable open position for unobstructed or clear access to the airways. This device suffers from the common problem with prior art backboards relating to positioning a patient correctly in a centered position relative to the automated cardio pulmonary resuscitation system (A-CPR) when in use. It has a long set-up time, and once the A-CPR unit is started and mechanical heart stimulation is initiated the patient may move relative to the backboard and the A-PCR system due to insufficient fixation and the forceful mechanical stimulation. Thus, in some case further time may be needed to reposition the patient with respect to the backboard and the A-PCR-unit.
Hence, an improved backboard would be advantageous, and in particular a backboard more stabilizing, more centered relative to the A-CPR unit and/or more reliable.